50 Shades of Hidan's Hair
by CosmicSerpent525
Summary: A realistically written example of how a KakuHida romance might start- aggressively. After a physical fight ends in something suggestive, Hidan fights an attraction to Kakuzu. Kakuzu sees this as an opportunity to manipulate his partner into being less annoying, and more... submissive.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, the characters, blah, blah….

Also some violence and adult themes

The Akatsuki is experiencing a lull in activity, so missions, for the moment, are sparse. Kakuzu and Pein agree that bounty hunting to save up money for the organization would be the best use of Hidan and Kakuzu's time. Kakuzu scours the lands for notorious ninja with the highest bounties, much to Hidan's dismay. Hidan doesn't enjoy a heathonous, greedy lifestyle, complete with the mundane task of lugging corpses around. So far, the duo manage to turn in a number of bodies and bring hundreds of millions to the organization, and some for Kakuzu's own pocket, of course.

Kakuzu had just finished handing in a rogue cloud ninja for some serious cash, and the two head off to the next target. Usually, it's quite a long distance between targets. Onto the next bounty, Hidan and Kakuzu walk down a heavily wooded path in some obscure island of the land of water. The path is obviously rarely used, it's narrow, and heavily encroached upon by the surrounding forest. So, Kakuzu walks in front and Hidan follows.

Hidan doesn't enjoy traveling like this. It's boring and time consuming. There's nothing but the back of Kakuzu's head to look at, and as time goes on, his frustration grows. He stirs up a conversation out of boredom and frustration.

"Oi, where's the next sorry bastard at anyway, Kakuzu?" He says sharply, abruptly ending the silence which has lingered for quite some time. He impatiently stares at the back of his partners head awaiting a response.

"A ways. This one was last seen near a village in the land of fire," Kakuzu replies in his deep monotone voice, without so much as turning his head towards his partner.

"The land of fire?! Couldn't you have picked someone closer? I hate fucking walking so much, especially in shitty, overgrown, middle-a-nowhere places like this," Hidan replies angrily with his usual bratty attitude.

"What else would you do? Sit and rot? There are no missions right now," Kakuzu replies, growing in frustration, still not facing his annoying partner.

"I could kill you first of all, greedy old fart! Then I wouldn't have to run these dumbass errands and continue spreading the word of Jashin-sama!" Hidan draws his scythe and points it threateningly at his partner.

Kakuzu finally stops walking, back still firmly towards his partner. Hidan lowers his scythe with a confused countenance.

"I do not have time to play your idiotic game. If you wish to keep living, I suggest you keep walking," Kakuzu's voice is surprisingly calm, but serious.

Hidan smiles at his partner's threat. "Pfft, you _wish_ you could kill me. We both know you don't have what it takes."

Kakuzu finally turns to face his partner, pure rage in his eyes. "Keep walking or else."

"Or else what, dickhead? I'm waiting."

Kakuzu detaches his arm and shoots it speedily towards Hidan, who backflips away to dodge the attack. "Finally some fun." he says excitedly, with a crazed laugh.

Both arms fly steadily at Hidan, who dodges them without fail. Kakuzu, realizing this attack won't work, retracts his arms. "Is that seriously all you got, old man?" Hidan mocks.

Kakuzu rushes Hidan before he can react. Kakuzu throws heavy punches at Hidan, which he dodges, pushing him backwards still. Hidan blocks with his scythe, but it is torn from his hands and sticks in a nearby tree. Before he can retract it by its cord, Kakuzu grabs it. With the other hand, he drives a hole in Hidan's stomach. Hidan grimaces and spits blood onto the man's back.

"Fucker… that fucking hurts, asshole," Hidan says shakily, blood still spilling from his mouth. Kakuzu pulls his arm from Hidan's torso and punches him in the face, sending the man flying, breaking branches in his wake.

"With such a mouth I thought you could at least back it up," Kakuzu mocks.

Hidan lands on his back. He lifts up his bruised, bloodied head and pulls back his scythe, but before he can get up the older man is on top of him, pinning his arms roughly to the dirt. The scythe lands next to them.

"Fuck… you," Hidan groans. They haven't been fighting long, but his body has already taken sufficient damage.

"You won't miss your heart if I confiscate it, will you?" Kakuzu asks rhetorically. Hidan stares up at his partner's cold, sadistic glare. They haven't fought so violently in a long time. Being pinned like this is almost embarrassing. He struggles to break free.

Kakuzu lets out a slow, menacing laugh. Overpowering Hidan like this is enjoyable. "Or should I take your head? Seeing as you never use it you probably won't miss it," He grips Hidan's neck tightly, choking him.

"B-bastard!" Hidan chokes. Kakuzu grips tighter.

A strange sensation suddenly overtakes Hidan as his vision blurs. Being pressed against the ground so tightly, being choked so violently, makes him feel helpless to the older man. A warm feeling grows in his stomach. He winces and coughs. He's never actually felt so powerless. Then, suddenly, everything stops.

Kakuzu leaps back. Hidan coughs as he regains his breath and vision. He looks up at Kakuzu, who gazes down at him with a strange look that Hidan can't place, he looks somewhat startled. Hidan sits up with a hand clasping his tender throat.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu? What gives?" he asks, out of breath.

Kakuzu keeps staring for a moment, then turns to keep walking in their original direction, much to Hidan's anger and confusion.

"Oi, oi, oi! Kakuzu! What the fuck old man?" He leaps up. Kakuzu stops walking. "Why did you stop just now? I don't need your fucking pity! I wasn't done with you yet!" Kakuzu stays silent, and a short pause ensues. "Well?"

"Um… Well…" Kakuzu says with his back turned.

"Well? Well What?"

"You…"

"Yeah?"

"You... had an erection, Hidan."

Hidan's face flushes and a look of shock consumes him. "What?! No fucking way you fucking perverted asshole!"

Kakuzu starts walking again.

"You're a fucking liar! You're so fucking weird, Kakuzu, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hidan continues to shout but Kakuzu ignores him. Hidan reluctantly begins to walk too.

For hours they walk, and not a word was uttered. Not speaking was normal for Kakuzu, but Hidan's silence stemmed from his racing thoughts. He replayed the events in his head.

_So, Kakuzu knocked me back… then he pinned me. He was pushing me to the ground so tight, sitting on my waist. And then he started choking me. I remember a weird feeling… No! No, no, no. Something is definitely wrong with that guy. He was totally lying. _

By nightfall, they came to a naval village where a boat could take them to the land of fire. Hidan wasn't sure how long they had been walking. He was living in his thoughts, denying what Kakuzu said. Kakuzu purchased a room at the cheapest inn. For a while, they lounged in the room, and still no words were spoken.

"Hey Kakuzu, you wanna go get some food or something? I'm fucking starved." He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was actually nervous to hear his partner's response.

"No… I'll scout the area." Kakuzu said, and left the room, shutting the door abruptly.

Hidan sulked. _He definitely is acting weird. Maybe it did happen. But there's no way… _He pondered the possibility of his attraction to Kakuzu. He imagined the man's muscular body, covered in stitches, but quickly stopped. _Fuck, I'm hungry._

Hidan perused the local restaurants until he found a suitable looking place. He had his meal, but his head was constantly somewhere else. When he returned to the inn, he noticed Kakuzu's absence. He thought of the possibility of his partner running into some enemy shinobi, and quickly left to look for him. He leapt to the roof of the the inn to get a better look at the area. He leapt from building to building, but there was no sign of Kakuzu. He decided to check the forests near the village, but couldn't find anything. He finally stopped in a clearing in the woods which overlooked the ocean from a small cliffside. Little did he know that his partner had been watching him nearly the entire time, observing his behavior, curious because of the earlier event that took place.

Hidan sat on the rocks overlooking the moonlit water, wondering where Kakuzu could be. He wondered if his partner was so creeped out that he actually left. Kakuzu watched from up in the trees. He noticed Hidan's unease.

Hidan finally accepted that something must have taken over him when Kakuzu was pinning him down. He recalled that strange feeling. Exploring the truth of it, he unzipped his pants to see if his manhood would react to thoughts of Kakuzu. He sat on the rocks, facing the ocean with his legs apart, one hand propping his head up, and the other working up and down his member. It was soft, but this was part of Hidan's experiment. He closed his eyes and thought about the way Kakuzu had pinned him. The mean look in his eyes. The pressure on his waist. The hand around his throat. He thought of the man's muscular arms and shoulders. Suddenly, he noticed his body reacting. He laid back on the rocks as he let his imagination consume him.

Kakuzu watched as his partner pleasured himself on the rocks. He'd never seen that part of Hidan before. He felt odd for watching, but pondered the connection between today's events and his present actions. Hidan let out a soft, "Ka...kuzu..." as his hand gripped his length. Kakuzu's eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed.

Kakuzu questioned his own attraction to his partner, and if this was something worth pursuing. Sex was rare in his line of work, but he always went for women. He assumed Hidan was straight too. Obviously, Hidan had thought he was straight. But today's events were a surprise to both of them. He wondered if it would be worth his time, bending over the crazy religious fanatic and having his way. Maybe having sexual domination over Hidan would finally put the nuisance in his place. The thought of being able to shut Hidan up was definitely appealing to Kakuzu. Kakuzu stared at Hidan's bare chest in the moonlight, as he never chooses to cover up. His face was flushed and softened. He noticed one of the Jashinist's hands begin to wander. He slowly rubbed around his entrance with one finger, pumping with the other hand. He let out a soft moan of yearning as his finger began to penetrate. Kakuzu's own member twitched in his pants. _Hmm… so the little brat really wants it that bad, huh?_ He decided he couldn't watch anymore and left.

Hidan's motions grew faster- his fingers moving in and out of his soft, tight entrance, and his hand tightly stroking his length. His face tensed up as the pleasure became overpowering. He grunted as his cum shot out over the cliffside, catching the moonlight and landing in the water. He laid there for a long time afterwards, bothered by several emotions. He felt shame for having these feelings for another man, and his partner no less. He couldn't believe he had just pleasured himself to those thoughts, it felt so wrong. But at the same time, it felt really right, and _really _good. Not like how he's felt about women before. Eventually, he decided to return to the inn.

He opened the door to the room, and was surprised to see Kakuzu, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking out the window. "Oi, where've you been, asshole, I was out looking for you forever." Hidan said, shutting the door.

Kakuzu let out a low chuckle, which confused Hidan. Kakuzu didn't normally laugh when he called him an asshole. "Really? … is that all you were doing?" Kakuzu asked, his green eyes flickered at him.

Surprise took over Hidan's face as he realized what Kakuzu might have witnessed, but he quickly erased the look. "Yeah? And? So what? You disappeared." He lied.

"I don't believe you, Hidan."

Before he knew it, Kakuzu was standing over him, cornering him between the door and wall. Hidan suddenly found it hard to look the taller man in the eyes.

"What the fuck else would I have done?" Hidan said, trying not to sound nervous. "And step back, you're weirding me the fuck out." Hidan tried to push the man back, but his hands were caught and used against him. The man pulled him closer with a tight grip on his wrist. He pressed Hidan into the wall.

"I saw you out there, Hidan. I _heard_ you." His eyes pierced through Hidan. He didn't know what to say. His face felt hot and he could feel it redden. He could feel the warmth of Kakuzu's body radiating from him. He lightly struggled to push the man away. "You like it when I pin you like this, don't you?"

"I don't- please, Kakuzu… stop it..." For the first time, Hidan found himself pleading with the man. It was like he was watching another personality take over and speak for him. Kakuzu realized Hidan's sudden change in behavior, and chuckled again. Maybe he was right about _this _being the way to control his annoying pest of a partner. Kakuzu's chuckle made Hidan nervous, as he knew Kakuzu likely wouldn't stop.

Kakuzu pressed his hips against Hidan's, further pinning him to the wall. Hidan felt the man's enormous erection through his pants, pressing against his stomach, and caught a wince in his throat before it could escape. His legs started to tremble. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"I can't believe how much you're enjoying this," Kakuzu said meanly.

"I'm- I'm fucking not." Hidan tried again to push the man away, but his body felt weak.

"Stop. You know how much you want it"

Hearing those words sparked a wave of hot excitement over Hidan's body which he couldn't fight. Without warning, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and threw him onto the bed. He pinned him just like he had done on the overgrown path, and put a hand around Hidan's throat and tightened his grip. He rubbed Hidan's hard member over his pants. "I told you." He said, his eyes narrowing. The grip around Hidan's throat was too tight for him to respond.

He pulled Hidan's pants down, exposing him. He grasped his member lightly and stroked it. Precum trickled down the tip. Kakuzu began undressing himself, pulling off his robe, his shirt, and mask. He stood before Hidan as he removed his pants. Hidan didn't like the look of his sadistic glasgow smile. He stared at Kakuzu's mean looking manhood. "Suck it," he said.

Hidan pulled back with disgust and anger "What the fuck? No! I don't wanna suck your dirty old-" Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's head and forced his mouth around the tip.

"Suck," he said in a cold, deep voice.

Hidan's cheeks were bright pink as he slowly wrapped his lips around the tip. He looked up and Kakuzu's mean grin. He bobbed his head back and forth. Kakuzu, unsatisfied with the attempt, pushed his head further down and Hidan gagged. "It's nice shutting you up for once," said Kakuzu. He assisted Hidan, grabbing his hair in his fist and pulling him up and down. Kakuzu moaned. Hidan was surprised that bringing his partner pleasure actually felt… good, despite the nasty comment. He grasped the base of the man's length and sucked harder. His tongue pressed hard against the man, enjoying the taste of his skin. He pulled his head away and admired the long, dripping wet manhood. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive spot beneath the tip and licked it up and down. _I can't fucking believe I'm doing this._

Kakuzu climbed onto the bed and over Hidan, his member hanging below him. Hidan, uncharacteristically, was at a loss for words as his eyes wandered up and down his naked partner. Kakuzu pulled at Hidan's robe violently, tearing and removing it. Hidan wasn't happy with his clothes being torn but couldn't let out a noise if he tried.

Kakuzu aggressively flipped the man over onto his hands and knees. He pulled his pants down, exposing his perfect round cheeks. Kakuzu leaned over him, breathing against his neck. He pressed his manhood against Hidan's entrance. "Wait! Stop it, asshole!" Hidan cried out, but he knew as well as Kakuzu that they both wanted this and nothing could stop it. He couldn't fight his desires. Still, he tried to fight, but Kakuzu held him down tightly. He used the extra help of his tendrils to wrap tightly around Hidan's neck, arms, and legs. Hidan remembered this feeling of helplessness from back on the overgrown path. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being choked and squeezed as Kakuzu's tendrils tightened around his neck and limbs.

Kakuzu pressed the tip against Hidan's entrance, and pushed ever so slightly. Hidan winced, his legs trembling. His face tensed. He felt Kakuzu's warm chest and stomach press hard against his back, forcing his arms to collapse underneath him. Kakuzu pushed harder, pushing the tip inside. "You're so damn tight," he said, his warm breath against Hidan's neck. He pushed further and further, and began to thrust. Hidan moaned with delight.

Kakuzu's hot breath quickened with his pace, and filled Hidan's ear and neck. His breaths, almost growls, sounded animalistic. Hidan felt his tight hole stretch as Kakuzu thrusted quickly. The friction of it felt so good. He wanted Kakuzu to stretch his little hole. Kakuzu began to hit a pleasurable spot inside, and Hidan groaned with joy. His moans annoyed Kakuzu, who liked him better quiet. He tightened the grip of his tendrils around Hidan's neck.

Kakuzu's arms squeezed Hidan so tightly as he thrust harder and harder into him, until Hidan was taking his full length. With one hand he began to stroke Hidan's throbbing member. "You love it don't you, you pathetic man." His harsh words only excited Hidan more, to his surprise.

Kakuzu pounded Hidan so hard into the bed he was surprised it didn't break. Kakuzu never imagined doing this to his partner could be so much fun. As he felt himself begin to climax, he bit down hard on Hidan's neck. With one last powerful thrust, a burst of hot come exploded into Hidan. Feeling Kakuzu's throbbing, coming manhood brought him to climax as well. He closed his eyes tightly as his face turned bright red.

Kakuzu pumped lightly, savoring the last moments in his partner before pulling out. He sat up over Hidan, and slowly pulled back his tendrils, observing the marks his teeth and tendrils left on Hidan's body. Hidan gasped for much needed air. "Kakuzu…you..."

"Hmph. I knew you wanted that," he said. Hidan looked back at Kakuzu's mean glasgow smile. It was the last thing he saw before passing out, just as the sun began to rise outside. His body, shocked and incredibly tired, gave out.

When he awoke, his partner still sat on the bed, but fully clothed. Noticing Hidan's awakened state, he set Hidan's clothes next to him. "The boat leaves in an hour. Get ready," he said, as if ignoring what happened the night before.

"Right…" Hidan said.

The two boarded the boat and set sail for the land of fire, neither uttering a word about the night before. Hidan barely spoke at all. He stared out at the water and the wake of the boat. Kakuzu was satisfied for once with his partner's silence. He finally found the way to keep Hidan under his thumb.

Note:

I might continue this story if people want, I have some ideas. These characters are unfortunately pretty ancient now but I still love them.


End file.
